FallenAngel(reuploaded)
by Emmene-moi
Summary: Something that'll change Harry Potter 's life forever is about to happen on his sixteenth birthday. He learns that the people who he thought were his friends lied to him. He gets two creature inheritances. That's right, TWO, not one but Two. Who is his mate? Why does he suddenly feel the need to jump Lord Moldywart ? And why does the Dark Lord look like a slightly older version of
1. Awakening(againSigh)

Hello to everyone who is reading this. This is really XxTomarry-FiFtEeNxX. Due to ff net's incompetence, I had to create a new account, lost all my stories since they didn't allow me to Login.

I have to republish all my stories from my first account. The ones there are discontinued and are carried on here.

Enjoy. Thank you so much for staying with me.

No flamers thank ya very much, I prefer something sensible called constructive criticism (ever heard of it?)

And to all young or immature people: What the fuck are you doing reading this story when you know it's rated M and above?

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and all its characters! (Sees J.K. Rowling with a butcher knife and angry expression.) *Gulp* Sorry! Please I'm just playing! I don't own Harry Potter and its characters okay? *Runs away screaming for my life*

TTFN.

Harry was bored.

It had only been two and a half weeks into the summer holidays with the Dursley's. They had ignored him more than usual and had stopped giving him chores,(which was a blessing ,thank Merlin!) so he had nothing to do and anywhere to be.

Dumbledore had not lifted the owl post ban,so he couldn't owl his friends.

So without any contact with the wizarding world and no chores,what do you expect someone to do? He went and laid under the dry rose bush that was just underneath the open living room window of number Four Privet Drive. The rose bush hid him quite nicely away from any prying eyes of the other residents in the neighborhood and was great for eavesdropping. Harry heard a scuffle of movement from inside the house made by his Aunt Petunia clearing the area where his Uncle Vernon had guzzled down a hearty lunch in front of the television.

"Petunia dear, do you know where the boy went?"grunted Vernon,his voice carrying through the window.

"No, beats me. I rather the freak doesn't come back,after what he did to poor Dudders last year during summer!"said Petunia.

"I got no idea how he sent those Dementywhatsits to attack my little tyke. Dud isn't the same as before. He's too...quiet . That's too much a price to pay for looking after a freak. No matter how much that Dumbledore man pays us."said Vernon.

Wait. What? Dumbledore pays them to abuse him and 'look after' him? That's just some messed up shit right there. The man Harry looked up to, who he thought he could trust was fucking using him! What else had the old goat been keeping from him?

'I just need to go back to my room and cool down. Think about things carefully...' Harry thought to himself.

Harry made his way back into the house and and trudged upstairs.

"BOY! You better have not left any speck of dirt on the floor!"roared Vernon.

"No Uncle Vernon, I didn't!"yelled back Harry,slamming his bedroom door.

Harry clambered onto his cot,laid on his back,staring blankly at the ceiling.

'So dear old Dumbles pays those scum that I call relatives ,huh? What else has the bastard been keeping from me? One way or another, I'm going to find out! Aw fuck it, I'm too young for the shit I've been going through. I'm not even sixteen for crying out loud! There still are a few people I can trust, like Mia, Nev ,Lulu and the twins. I don't think that Ron and Ginny are...reliable anymore. They've been giving me weird looks since my possession at the Ministry. Ron even had the audacity to call me Dark. Bitch please! Stupid prat...' Harry thought bitterly.

He sat up and stared at his window. The sun was setting. How had time trickled by so quickly? Oh yeah, brooding,that's what. He saw no point in staying up any longer so he decided to go to sleep...

_

_Two weeks later..._

It was the 30th of July and it was Neville's birthday. Harry was disappointed that he couldn't send the shy boy a present. Neville was kind, even if he was clumsy. But last year he had really come out of his shell. He became more confident and outspoken, and improving better in class. He had also been the very few people who had stayed by Harry in fourth year after Harry's name had been called out from the Goblet. All in all, a very loyal friend.

Harry decided to just get him a present during the first Hogsmeade Weekend to make up for it, Neville would understand. He knew all too well about Harry's situation at home.

Harry spent the day brooding in his room. He checked his watch every few hours,right now it was 22:45pm, an hour and fifteen minutes until he turned sixteen. Some sweet sixteen that was going to be. No presents,no party , no friends nor hugs. It was just another day to Harry.

23:25. Thirty-five minutes 'til midnight. Last twenty-five minutes of being fifteen...

23:45. Fifteen minutes.

23:55. Five minutes.

23:59. One minute.

10 seconds...

9...8...7 seconds...

4...5...6...seconds...

3 seconds...

2 seconds...

1 second...

"Happy Birthday Harry..." Harry mumbled.

Zero.

Pain,white hot ,blinding pain was all Harry felt. He screamed himself hoarse and thrashing about the floor,knocking things over. He was vaguely aware of his Uncle Vernon's thunderous steps and bellows right outside his bedroom.

"BOY ! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood, you freak! What are you yelling about?!"bellowed Vernon from the other side.

Harry didn't care. He hurt too much. So what if he woke up the neighborhood? (As if Vernon didn't do that anyway?) His gums hurt,his head hurt,his back hurt too.

Basically, to put it simply, Harry felt like he got ran over by a dozen Hippogryffs.

Harry heard his uncle attempting to push down the door,and after a few minutes, he succeeded.

Harry was still writhing in pain when the Dursleys stomped into the room. His kicked him and said: "What in the devil do mean by making a racket boy?!"

Harry didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME, YOU FREAK!"roared Vernon, throwing Harry onto his cot. Harry landed with a sickening crunch and suddenly went limp. The Dursleys gave each other fearful glances,worried about whether or not that they would be punished. The stupid people that they are, went forward to see if Harry was still breathing.

Big mistake.

All of a sudden, Harry's magic swelled in the tiny bedroom and sent the Dursleys flying out into the hallway and the door snapped shut very primly.

"Mum? Dad? What just happened?"asked Dudley bewilderedly.

"Freaky shit that's what,"said Petunia, still on the floor.

Both male Dursleys stared at her in surprise. They had never heard her swear before.

"I think we should just go back to bed..." said Vernon. He was just too tired to deal with Harry right now. Frankly, he was scared shitless of his nephew because of the stunt he pulled back in his room. He stood up and walked back to bed with Petunia and Dudley in tow.

_

Harry woke up with a groan the very next morning.

His head felt like there was a heavy weight pushing down on it. He heaved himself off his cot and looked around his room balefully. What a mess that greeted his eyes. Harry felt his face. Where were his glasses? Why could he see clearly all of a sudden? Did this happen to everybody else on their own sixteen birthday? Well at least he could get rid of those stupid glasses of his, thank Merlin! Harry picked them up and popped the glasses into his back pocket of his baggy hand-me-down pants. But something else was different too. His clothing felt somewhat a bit...tight? (And this is Dudley Dursley we're talking about here.) Now that was weird. Harry went over to the still intact mirror and looked at himself.

Whoa. He looked _hot_.

His hair looked tame and wavy instead of that rat's nest he used to have. It had lengthened past his shoulders and it was thicker, darker and silkier. His eyes had changed from an emerald green to the glowing green of the 'Avada Kedavra' Curse. The shape of his eyes looked rounder, giving him a slight permanently surprised expression, like his friend Luna Lovegood. His lips had a pouty shape and were a pale pink. His cheekbones and jawline were defined wonderfully and his face a lot more angular, it had lost its baby fat. His skin was an ivory cream color and with the contrast with his midnight hair set off his facial features nicely. His skin was soft to the touch and his form was lithesome and tall. His height seemed to be around 6ft1 or 2. That was a great improvement. Harry had always been one of the shortest people in his year,and it was, to be quite honest, annoying. Then a sudden, embarrassing thought came to him.

'_I wonder how long I am... down there_?'he thought with a blush tinging his cheeks.

He pulled on the front of his pants and underwear and looked down. He blushed even more . He was at least eight inches! The thing was huge. Point. Blank.

Harry stopped staring and busied himself with other theories as to why he looked like he did now. An owl tapped its talons on his window. What was it doing here? But hey,beggars can't be choosers. Harry let it and the owl pecked at him impatiently. Hedwig hooted at the invader from her cage. The foreign owl hooted back indignantly. Harry took the letter from its beak and started reading:

**There! Now you guys can see the letter **

_**Dear Mr Potter, (it read)**_

_**Gringotts is delighted to hear the news of you receiving your creature inheritance.**_

_**We would like to invite you to hear the reading of your will at 2pm on Thursday, which is two days from now.**_

_**(thank you for stating the obvious) and you will receive an inheritance test to see what type of creature you are.**_

_**But here's the catch, Mr Potter, aren't allowed to tell you who your mate is. That is something you will have to find out on your own.**_

_**With kind regards,**_

_**Griphook **_

Okay. So that explained why he looked like he did, thank Merlin. But he didn't know that his parents had left him anything other than his trust vault. He wondered what else they could have left him. As for the mate issue, he didn't mind because he could swing both ways, but he tended to favor guys more. But the damn goblins just had to say that they couldn't reveal who his mate was! Then why tell him in the first place? Honestly, goblins are too complicated.

**Later **

After Harry had put the letter from Gringotts in a safe place, he decided to get out of his room for once. Brooding didn't get him anywhere. He took out fresh clothes that he was going to wear today. After accomplishing that, he went to go take a shower. But something was odd. He could smell food cooking downstairs. Normally he'd be the one making it while the Dursleys were asleep. And it was eerily quiet in the other bedrooms... What the _hell_ is going on?

Harry decided to dismiss it. He showered, brushed his teeth and newly long hair, and dressed in a faded plaid shirt and and slightly baggy jeans that used to belong to Dudley. He slipped into his ratty sneakers. After he was done, he went downstairs.

The sight that greeted him in the kitchen was..._odd_. Breakfast was made and dished out for ..._four_? Not three. _Four_.

"Harry, there was a letter that came for you in the post. From someone called a Herminny Grayner?"said Aunt Petunia.

"Hold up! When did _you _ start calling me _Harry_ , huh?"asked Harry,stunned.

"Since now, just go get your letter!" Petunia snapped, not turning away from the stove.

"Okay, gosh..." Harry groused, stalking out of the kitchen gracefully.

He headed towards the door where the letters were piling on the floor. He picked them up and took them to the kitchen. Dudley and Vernon were already seated at the table and eating. Harry sat down and left the other letters on the table, taking out the one from Hermione.

Vernon stared at him and asked Petunia, " What is he doing sitting here?"

Petunia stared back annoyed with Vernon. "_Harry_ , is having breakfast, Vernon. Now leave him alone!"she snapped.

Dudley sat there gaping at his mother. Why was she acting like this?

Harry chuckled and opened his letter. It read:

**_Dear Harry _**

**_I KNOW Dumbledore said not to owl you, so instead I decided to do it the Muggle way. It's harder to track._**

**_I have some bad news to tell you:_**

**_While I was visiting the Burrow (I left after I heard, it was too much to handle.) I overheard a conversation between Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny._**

**_Dumbledore told them to slip a love potion into both our drinks at school so that we would fall for them. What's worse is that they agreed that you would marry Ginny, get her pregnant and then after you defeat Voldemort, they kill you, take the credit and your fortune. And here's another bombshell:_**

**_The prophecy is a fake._**

**_Dumbles wanted to get rid of Tom Riddle._**

**_On a high note: are you free on Thursday? I have so many things to tell you about._**

**_Love,_**

**_Mia_**

Harry's face fell a little bit. At least he knew none of the other Weasleys were involved in this. How could Ron and Ginny do such a thing? And for money too! If they wanted some, they should've just asked, he wouldn't have minded. And to force him into a relationship, that's just wrong . And honestly, Harry liked living, thank you very much. He was too young to die, when he didn't have the opportunity to meet his mate yet! As he sat , digesting the information he learnt, Petunia asked hesitantly, "Why do you seem so upset Harry?"

Harry looked up at her with dull eyes. "The people who I thought were my friends sold me out for money, and they're going to kill me," he whispered.

"Um,sorry?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I already know about the money Dumbledore gave you,"Harry asked,suspiciously.

His aunt froze. "You knew? How?"she asked.

"Magic."

Vernon got angry. "How many times have I told you not to use the 'M' word?!"he roared, slamming his hands down on the table.

Harry lost it. "Just shut up, would you? You're so fucking annoying!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Vernon yelled , standing up and taking off his belt. Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't been hit with the belt since last summer, and the scars had vanished during his transition. Vernon pulled on his hair roughly and dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once there, Vernon tossed Harry onto the cot. Harry landed with a thump, hands shielding his face. Just as Vernon was about to deliver the first blow, Petunia was at the door.

"Stop this Vernon! He didn't do anything!"she shrieked, pulled on Vernon's meaty arms.

"Oh so you're siding with the freak now,huh? Not surprising actually, you're related to one you bitch!"growled Vernon, backhanding Petunia's horsey face.

She landed on the floor,unconscious with a nosebleed.

Vernon rounded on Harry again. "You're just a worthless freak! You're nothing! Nothing!"he yelled.

He beat Harry on every surface of his body that would not be viewed by the public eye until Harry was black and blue. Vernon called Dudley and told him to beat Harry up too. Dudley did so gleefully. Harry begged and begged for them to stop,but they didn't listen.

When Harry was quite bloody and ruined, they left him and Petunia in the room, laughing about what they had done. Harry had slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness an hour ago. The pain had become too much to withstand. His blood stained the cot and his clothes, a bit of the wall and his bedside table.

Petunia moaned in pain as she woke up. The streetlights were on. That meant that it was at least 8pm. She was still surprised that she was out that long. Then she remembered _why_ she was unconscious in the _first_ place. Harry. She looked around the room for him until her eyes rested on his bloody form. He was a heartbreaking sight. There was just so much blood. A tear escaped from her eye . She went over to him and stroked his face,not caring about the blood.

"Oh Harry,I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Lily, I couldn't save your son in time..."she whispered.

Avada Kedavra green eyes opened. "It's okay,Aunt Petunia. I'm almost done healing, give me a few more minutes,"Harry whispered hoarsely. "I know a place that we could go to, just pack your clothes and meet me downstairs quickly. Also, give me the key to the cupboard under the stairs, I need my wizard world items ..."

"Okay, thank you very much,Harry. After all the pain I caused you, why do you choose to help me?"asked Petunia.

"'Cause you did try to save me in the end, I value that in a person,"replied Harry, "Now go! Before Fat Arse one and two wake up."

Petunia laughed.

They managed to get everything done in under fifteen minutes and Harry hailed the Knight Bus.

They boarded the bus with Stan Shunpike not recognizing either of them. With a "Take it away, Ern!" They sped off, far away from Four Privet Drive forever.

**_**

**Edited**


	2. Wills

"What ya names?"Stan asked Harry.

Not again! It's third year all over again. "Um , our names are Daniel and Marietta...Taylor," Harry replied. "She's my aunt."he said to Stan, motioning to Petunia, who staring at them, not following the conversation.

"Okay...where you two wanna go?" Stan asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, please."

And off they went.

...

When they entered the inn after paying Stan, Tom, the innkeeper showed them to a room on the second floor with a great view of Diagon Alley. The room was a bit spacious and had two identical plush beds. After putting away their belongings and getting into pajamas, they had a late night dinner on each of their respective beds. They chatted a little about unimportant stuff until Harry broached the question that he had been dying to ask.

"Aunt Petunia, why did you become so nice to me all of a sudden?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Petunia looked at the floor and bit her lip.

"Well," she began, " Your weird transformation last night brought back memories of your mum. The same thing happened to her, for some reason. The problem was, it took her farther away from me. I saw the errors of my ways and I wanted to change. I was really sincere in trying to save you from Fat Arse One and Two. I don't think I could find it in my heart to forgive them after what they did. Every time I stare into your eyes, I see the same fire Lily had. You have no idea how much I miss her and how I wish that I could say sorry to her for all I've done..."

Harry jumped over to her bed and gave her a hug.

"What's in the past is in the past. I believe you and I do really forgive you. Now, enough of that! What are we shopping for tomorrow? I'd also like you to meet a friend of mine who has interesting news to tell us tomorrow and we need to go to Gringotts too, for my parents' will reading and my creature inheritance test to find out exactly what I am," babbled Harry starting to feel very excited.

"But you and I don't have any money. What are we to shop with?"asked Petunia, confused.

"I kept this a secret, but actually, I'm stinking rich. I didn't want anyone to get their hands on my money, but I'll share it with you. You need to blend in here. I suppose we could go visit Fred and George at their joke shop... they're trustworthy, Dumbles won't find us there, they're loyal to me..."said Harry.

"Okay! Now go to sleep if you wanna stay awake this whole escapade you're planning for tomorrow!Goodnight, Harry,"giggled Petunia, as she slipped into her blankets.

"Goodnight, Aunt Petunia," came the reply.

They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

...

Harry woke up very early that day.

Petunia was still asleep and tangled in her blankets,snoring softly. Harry decided to not wake her up, instead, he changed into something to wear for the day.

He then went downstairs to have breakfast and struck up a conversation with the hunchbacked, toothy innkeeper. He stayed there for a bit after his early breakfast, sipping coffee and staring into space.

When he was done with that ,he went back upstairs to wake up his aunt. It was already 8am and they were losing time if they wanted to shop, meet Hermione and get to Gringotts on time!

After she had woken up, Petunia took a shower, changed into clothes,had her breakfast and then they were off.

"Wow,Harry! I forgot how this place looked like! Still amazing as always," exclaimed Aunt Petunia as they trekked to Gringotts to withdraw some money.

Harry looked at his aunt, surprised. He hadn't thought that she had been here before. But then again, this was his mother's sister. She had to have seen Diagon Alley before.

"Yeah, I know right? It was even more amazing the first time I went" Harry replied.

They reached Gringotts and went inside. The bank seemed busy so there would be a long wait ahead for them. That is until a goblin came running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him towards Harry and Petunia.

"Mr Potter! Thank goodness you came now! You're needed right now to hear the reading of your parents' wills and your godfather's one on top of that,along with your inheritance test. Quick! We can't keep holding off Dumbledore any longer! He could come in any day now!"the goblin said, leading the odd duo to a very plush room where Griphook was waiting for them.

"Mr Potter, thank you for showing up today. We will read the wills first, do the inheritance test next and deal with some...dodgy news concerning your family vaults..."said Griphook in a business-like tone. He motioned for them to sit down across from him in two comfy armchairs.

"Let's get started!" Harry cheered.

Griphook began to take out three scrolls out of a large silver box. He picked one, unfolded it and began to read.

"This is the Last Will And Testament of James Charlus Potter..."

A/N: I'm so evil, to leave you guys like this

:

:

:

:

:

JUST KIDDING

"_**Dear Harry**__**, my son,you must be so old right now! I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry that I couldn't live to see the person that you have grown up to be. You must be amazing, like you wouldn't be, I'm your dad , duh. Enough rambling from me , it's time to get serious ( heh,heh Sirius, geddit?)**_

_**I leave to you, Harry:**_

_**All the money in the Potter vaults**_

_**All the family tomes and spell creating notes**_

_**The Potter, Gryffindor,Perevell and Emrys Lordship rings**_

_**A pensieve ( one that is much more awesomer than Dumbledore's.)**_

_**And some books on how to deal with your creature inheritances.**_

_**With some advice too: don't trust Dumbledore! Don't listen to him preaching about his 'Greater Good' shit, because that one sure fire way to die. He wants you under his thumb and we tried getting away. Oh yeah, really think that no matter who your mate is, just know that I'll always love you Harry.**_

_**I give the title, Godfather to Sirius Orion Black and Godmother to Alice Tamara Longbottom .**_

_**Dumbledore is not to be Harry's guardian at all! He's a manipulative old goat that one. He is to go to Sirius or Alice if anything happens to either Lily and I.**_

_**I leave 10000 galleons to one Remus John Lupin ( come on Remmy buy yourself something new to wear!)**_

_**I leave 10000 to one Severus Snape to say sorry for being such a git to you back at school. You didn't deserve that.**_

_**Sirius,I have a feeling that Dumbledore might be up to something so I don't know whether I was right or wrong about not leaving you anything. Don't feel bad, it was to keep you safe you dolt.**_

_**And to dear Petty, I know you're Lils' sister so I want to leave you with something too. I leave you a box of jewelry and 5000 galleons.**_

_**Dumbledore,you get nothing you goat! Hahahaaaa**_

_**Written and signed by**_

_**James Charlus Potter **_

_**26 October 1981"**_

Harry laughed at his father's antics. He also felt comforted by the fact that his dad said that he supported his choice of mate and didn't judge him at all.

Aunt Petunia was in tears. She never knew how much James cared for her enough to include her in his will. And after badmouthing him too! She felt so guilty.

Griphook watched the duo with amusement. He had never been entertained by wizards like this in a long time. They were like able and weren't rude, like other pricks he had to deal with every single frickin day. He let them get themselves together before beginning again.

"Are you ready for Lily Potter's will?"he asked gently.

The other two nodded silently. Petunia was a bit scared to hear one of her sister's last words. She just prayed that she didn't turn into a sniveling mess in the end.

Griphook cleared his throat and began to read.

"This is the last will and testament of Lily Rosalind Potter née Evans...

**_Oh Harry, my baby boy! Mummy loves you so much. It saddens me that I never had the opportunity to see you grow up. Although, I pray that you have my smarts instead of your dads! Although I'm not saying that it's a bad thing..._**

**_I leave to you Harry:_**

**_The Potter family history books _**

**_The family album _**

**_My Charms and Potions books and notes( I was awesome at those subjects, if I do say so myself!)_**

**_The Evans vault_**

**_My locket _**

**_Mine and James' portraits_**

**_Armbands for you and your mate to wear_**

**_And finally, some advice : Be wary of dear old Dumbles , he's a dangerous character to deal with. He'll kill you just to shut you up! I mean it too. Just look at what happened to the McKinnons! They found out about Dumbledore's murky past and boom! They're dead a week later after leaving the country. James and I decided to rather go Neutral after finding out about Dumbledore's shadiness too. We're worried that he'll get us too. Anyway on a less depressing note, I just wanted to say, no matter who your mate is, know that I'll be rooting for you! Always._**

**_To my sister Tuney , I hope that you are treating Harry well or I will find a way to come back and haunt you. Also, to say sorry about drifting farther away from you,(I will always love you Tuney! Don't forget that). I'm leaving you with all my dresses and and jewelry and a portrait of me to talk to , along with all my books and 5000 galleons._**

**_To Severus, you were my first and bestest friend. I am so sorry for leaving you alone after the mistake you made. I overreacted. I hope you forgive me. I leave you 10000 galleons._**

**_To Remus, I leave you 10000 galleons ( pamper yourself Rem! And stop wallowing in sadness and get yourself someone who will love you for being yourself!)_**

**_To Sirius, I leave you advice: run. Run as far , FAR away as you can get from Dumbledore, if he catches you: fake it til you make it!_**

**_To Dumbledore, I leave you with a fuck you dipshit, a go to hell and oh yeah let me not forget! A die motherfucker too! Hahahahaaaaaa!!!!_**

**_Written and signed by _**

**_Lily Rosalind Potter nee Evans _**

**_26 October 1981_**"

Harry cracked up at his mother's foul mouth. He never thought that his mother could be so funny. But some things still shocked him.

His parents went Neutral.

Dumbledore killed the McKinnons.

His mum left him something for him and his mate.

His parents were awesome. Petunia on the other hand, let's just say that her prayer wasn't answered. She was sobbing into her palms of her hands repeating the same phrase over and over: " Lily still loved me?"

Griphook watched the party for a little bit longer before offering Petunia a tissue and water, which she accepted gratefully.

He left them to gather their thoughts for awhile longer before bringing them back to reality.

"Okay , Mr Potter, Mrs Dursley , it is time to find out exactly what you are..." he said dramatically.

Petunia and Harry shared a glance before answering:

"Yes, let's do this."


	3. Dark

Griphook unrolled the last scroll.

"If I am not being rude by asking, what is the scroll for?"asked Harry nervously.

Griphook stared at him and replied, "A letter from your parents telling you about you can deal with your inheritance and how to find your mate, of course." As if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "Oops...Sorry," was all he said. Griphook laughed at him.

"Can I start now,Mr Potter?"the amused goblin said.

"Yes."

Griphook cleared his throat (yet again. This guy will end up damaging his throat!) and started speaking:

"**_Dear Harry,_**

**_If you're hearing or reading this, then we are dead and you came into your creature inheritance._**

**_Just know dear, that it's nothing to be afraid of._** _('__What are talking about? I'm totally cool with it__!'_ thought Harry)

_**In your case, as time stretches on, you'll end up facing real as fuck problems. Since you have two creature inheritances, you'll be a bit unhinged,due to the fact of your two creature instincts going against each other from time to time. But don't worry, that's what your mate is for. To keep you grounded. The special armbands we left are for you and your mate to wear after the consummation of your bond. But be careful! Your inheritance is certainly not Light. Dumbledore cannot find out! He might kill you or try to control you if he does. Neither Lily's nor I's inheritances are Light. We were Dark creatures and we hid it well enough. We had only told Sirius, Remus and Peter about it, since we could trust them. If you need anymore information, go to the Potter vault #894 , it is filled with books about creature inheritances you can get.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad**_"

"That was...interesting. I'd never thought that my parents were Dark Creatures. But what I don't get is how my mother is one? Isn't she a muggleborn?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Evans line come from a long line of Squibs. There wasn't enough magic in the line until it manifested properly in your mother. Before the Evans became Squibs, they were one of the most respected families in England straight after the Potters and Malfoys . The Evans Line mixed their blood with creatures called Vulpine.Those are a type of Vampires with wings. The more common name people use to call them are Fallen Angels. The legend behind it is that while the world was still new and magic was used freely, there was a vampire named Krona Vilikas. He had fallen in love with an angel of The Afterlife named Atlaire. Dark and Light were not supposed to be mixed together in that time so when the Celestial Court found out about Atlaire's ... activities, they punished her and told her to never see Krona again. But Atlaire didn't listen. She had fallen hard for Krona and he for her. So they carried on seeing each other and got closer until Atlaire got pregnant. The Court found out. They banished Atlaire to be bound to Earth forever and cursed the baby to have a Dark and wild nature to pass onto its descendants. That is until the Evans started mixing their blood with Vulpine, their instincts dulled down a bit to make them more docile. That is how Vulpine were created. Did you know that Vulpine are native to Greece?"said Griphook.

Both Petunia and Harry were silent. This revelation was too much. It was a few more moments before anybody spoke.

"So you're telling me that I am part Vulpine?"asked Harry, stunned.

Griphook stared at him, smiling. "Yes, Mr Potter. It's pronounced as '_Vool-pee-neigh_' . So you don't get confused. And you are a powerful one too, most likely."

"And what was James, may I ask?"queried Aunt Petunia. She was interested to know more about creatures. They were just so fascinating! And if it was a bit childish, she just wanted another story.

Harry perked up. At first he was a bit upset finding out that his Vulpine had a basically 'wild card' nature. No matter though, as long as he doesn't hurt his elusive mate and remaining loyal friends.

"Yeah, I'd really like to know if my dad's creature could balance out my mum's..."said Harry,not looking up from his lap.

"Yes, just wait here..."said Griphook, as he went to go fetch a piece of parchment and a blood test pin. He came back into the room and sat down again.

"Mr Potter, could you please prick yourself with this pin and squeeze out three drops of blood onto this piece of parchment . Then tap your wand onto the parchment and say: '_Inheri Revelio Incantatem_'. Your details should show up on the page,"said Griphook.

Harry did as he was told. A few seconds later the blood formed into words across the page. It said:

**_NAME: Harrison James Potter _**

**_AGE:16 years of age_**

**_BORN:31 July 1980_**

**_PARENTS: Lily Rosalind Potter née Evans- Mother (deceased)_**

**_James Charlus Potter-Father (deceased)_**

**_GODPARENTS:Sirius Orion Black (fugitive)_**

**_Alice Tamara Longbottom née Daniels (declared _****_clinically insane)_**

**_CREATURES: Part Equal Vulpine Part Equal Dark Veela _**

**_MATE: One ( must find out on his own)_**

"Well, no wonder why I look so hot! I got some Veela in me!" Harry cackled. He really was starting to sound very insane. Must be the Vulpine shining through.

"Don't flatter yourself my dear. You'll just get a big head!" Petunia giggled.

Griphook couldn't help himself anymore. He burst out laughing. The other two stopped abruptly in surprise. It was a rare sight to see a goblin laugh.

"I'm sorry but you wizards make me laugh!" came the reply through cackles. After a another minute of laughter, the goblin managed to compose himself.

"Any questions?"he asked.

"Yes... what does it mean on the paper when it says that I am an Equal?" Harry asked, confused.

"It means that you aren't a dominant nor a submissive creature, rather, you are half and half and so is your destined mate. You two can _both_ carry and impregnate each other with children. It just depends on who tops who during intercourse. It seems like you have a more dominant nature so you may be the one who tops, while your mate may have a slightly more submissive nature, so they would bottom. At least, most of the time..."the goblin said.

"Wait,wait,wait! Hold up! You're saying that both my mate and I can have children? So you're telling me that my mate may be male?"asked Harry frantically.

"Yeeessss..."

"Whoa. Freaky..."said Harry, stunned. He had never really thought that his mate would be a guy. Just so long as it wasn't Lord Moldywart! He couldn't deal with that. Well... unless Moldy had found some way to look like Tom Riddle again, then they'd talk. But how would he find out who his mate was though?

"How do I find my mate?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Tonight, when you go to sleep, you will have a vision of your mate. You will see exactly where they are and they will see you. You must go to them the very next day after seeing them or both of you will get very sick. You can experience a period called Heat where both you and your mate need to have sex for ten days, non stop. It was specifically for conceiving children, nowadays, it is a pointless instinct. For more information, look at the books in your vault," said Griphook. The goblin had an afterthought. He had almost forgotten to tell Harry something. "Oh, before I forget, Mr Potter... since you are legally emancipated and considered as an adult now because of your titles, you are allowed to do magic from now on,"he added. Inside, Harry was bubbling with joy. Finally, he was allowed to do magic! Instead he said this:

"Okay, cool. Could you please show me my bank statements?I want to know exactly how much money was taken out of my vault since 1981,"said Harry.

Griphook took out another paper from the box that kept the wills and letter. He handed them over to Harry.

Harry took them and he,along with Petunia, began to read:

**_NAME: Harrison James Potter _**

**_PARENTS: Lily Rosalind Potter née Evans (Mother-deceased)_**

**_James Charlus Potter (Father-deceased)_**

**_BORN:31 July 1980_**

**_CURRENT AGE: 16 years of age_**

**_LORDSHIPS: _**

**_Potter _**

**_Perevell_**

**_Grey_**

**_Emrys _**

**_Gryffindor_**

**_Evans_**

**_Hufflepuff_**

**_HEIR TO: The Most Ancient and Noble House Of Black (through Sirius Black- Godfather)_**

**_TRACE FOR TRACKING UNDERAGE MAGIC HAS BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE OF EMANCIPATION _**

**_MAGICAL ABILITY BLOCKS:REMOVED _**

**_Parseltongue-45%_**

**_Animagus-100%_**

**_Magical Core-Level Merlin -60%_**

**_Creature inheritance-60%_**

**_Intelligence-30%_**

**_LOYALTY POTIONS KEYED TO:_**

**_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore _**

**_R.B. Weasley _**

**_G.M. Weasley _**

**_LOVE POTION KEYED TO:_**

**_Ginevra Molina Weasley _**

**_HATE POTIONS KEYED TO:_**

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy _**

**_Other Slytherins _**

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)_**

**_TRANSACTIONS FROM POTTER VAULT:_**

**_October 31,1981 to June 30, 1996- 1000 galleons to the Dursley family every month_**

**_November 17,1981 to June 30,1996-10000 galleons to the Dumbledore Vault every month _**

**_September 1,1991 to June 24,1996- 5000 galleons to Ronald Weasley's Private Vault every month _**

**_October 31,1992 to June 24,1996-5000 galleons to Ginevra Weasley's Private Vault every month_**

**_TRANSFERS MADE BY ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE _**

Harry was mad as fuck. How dare that old goat have the guts to steal from him?! And Ron and Ginny too! He already knew that they stole from him, but not that much! He didn't need to do any mental math to know that all together, it was a lot of money they took. He was just glad that the other Weasleys weren't involved, it would have been painful for him if they were. There was only one thing to do now...

"I want them to pay it all back! It must be out of their own pockets! And Ginevra Weasley owes me a Life Debt! She's going to pay extra hard! Please add on 15% interest on top of the money they owe me. No one, and I mean no one gets away with betraying me! And let me not forget! Add on Vernon and Dudley Dursley to that too! Oh, bitches are gonna paaaay!" Harry cackled, his eyes glowing a very bright Avada Kedavra green.

Petunia, quite honestly, was worried for her nephew's sanity.

Griphook smiled. He really liked this kid. "Yes, Mr Potter, they shall be sent letters today. Do you require another service from us?"he asked Harry.

"I would like to know how much money I have now and I would like to get a credit card to use both in the Muggle and Wizard World,"said Harry after composing himself.

"You have 9 742 379 903 127 galleons **_(go voetsek if you guys think that this amount is unrealistic. I really don't care, so save yourself from flaming and getting burnt) _**all together. That makes you richer than Tom Riddle, who

the richest person in Europe and the rest of the world . Now you are the richest person on the planet right now. We know that Mr Riddle is Lord Voldemort and is still alive, but goblins are Neutral creatures who don't side in Wizard Wars so we aren't about to tell the Ministry, those duffers can figure it out themselves!" Griphook cackled.

Harry laughed along with him. Although, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was the richest person in the world. And Tom Riddle was second. That was funny. He thought that old Voldy got money from the Malfoys. The Malfoys.

Harry was richer than them! Hahaha! Wait until the mini- Malfoy hears about it! Harry cackled more at the thought of how the Malfoy Scion's face would look like.

Petunia was dumbstruck. She knew that James was rich, but not that rich! But at least Vernon and Dudley would be punished , thank God. At least there was some justification for Harry. He did deserve better and she was going to help keep him happy!

Griphook conjured up a Gringotts Black Platinum credit card. It was only reserved for special clients. Only people like the Malfoy family had one. He handed it to Harry who had long since calmed down.

"Thank you, Griphook. May your gold overflow and your enemies perish," said Harry in farewell. It was the proper way for goblins to say goodbye. Griphook was stunned.

"Y-You too Mr Potter, Mrs Dursley."

The duo left the bank and carried on with their day. They still had a few hours to meet Hermione.

Once they were a fair distance away from Gringotts, Harry turned to his aunt and looked down at her.

He smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Where do you wanna go first, Aunt dearest? Money is not an issue!" Harry chuckled.

"Shopping of course! We need new clothes and stuff!" Petunia giggled.

And off they went to Madam Malkins.

**Later...**

Harry and Petunia had a ball shopping for stuff.

When they were done buying 7 sets of robes each, they literally went to a nearby toilet and changed into one of the robes they bought. They literally threw away their clothes in a bin!

Petunia was wearing a pale pink number that made her look actually quite attractive. It complemented her icy blue eyes and her dark chocolate curly bob. Her face shape when you really looked at her was angular and belonged to someone of Pureblood society. She could actually rival Narcissa Malfoy!

Harry on the other hand wore a dark jade number. The color complemented his long,wavy midnight locks and Avada green eyes, which shone brightly with mischief. His pale ivory skin was set off beautifully, making people get captivated. His form and height practically screamed 'POWERFUL' and 'DANGEROUS TO MESS WITH'. All in all, Petunia and Harry looked like the ideal image of sophistication.

The beautiful pair made lots of people stare at them no matter where they were. They had finished shopping so all they had to do was get to Hermione and meet her at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, go visit Gred and Forge then go back to Gringotts to fetch books on Harry's creatures then they could go back to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner and rest.

When they made their way toward the Fortescue's,they already saw Hermione sitting at one of the tables situated outside. She was reading a book and already eating ice-cream.

Harry tapped on the shoulder from behind, while Petunia stood still next to him, both of them looking down at her.

Hermione looked back and stared up at them. She took in their appearances and gave a sharp intake of breath. She was surprised.

"E-Excuse m-me but do I-I know y-you?"she stuttered, a bit fearful of the duo.

"And since when do you not recognize your best friend?"asked Harry in a mock arrogant voice.

Harry? That couldn't be Harry! And who was the woman next to him? She looked rather pretty.

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "Oh really now? Okay then, _Harry_ , what form does your Patronus take? Hmm?"she asked smugly.

"A stag. Seriously, Hermione, I still kind of look the same..." Harry tutted.

Hermione blushed pink in embarrassment.

"Well, _so-rry_! You can't blame me!"she snapped.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, sure..." he said while he and Petunia sat down across the table.

Hermione studied Petunia. She wasn't sure who Petunia was, but recognized her a little bit.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked bluntly after a minute.

"_Hermione!_"scolded Harry, his eyes flashing in warning.

Said girl stared back blankly at him. "What? I just wanted to _know!_ Is it a crime to be curious now?"she replied.

Petunia giggled. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No,it's fine, Harry. She was going to find out anyway,"she soothed. She turned to an expectant Hermione and said , "I am Petunia Dursley, but I prefer if you called me Petunia Evans. I don't want to be a Dursley anymore."

Hermione looked on incredulously. This was Harry's Aunt Petunia? She looked _nothing_ like the horse-faced woman she saw last time at Platform 9 3/4. This woman was every bit as beautiful just like the blonde Lady Malfoy!

"Really? But you look so beautiful! Can you please tell me how you did it?"squealed Hermione, bouncing in her chair in eagerness.

Petunia really liked Hermione's attitude. "My secret is... new clothes and makeup,"she stage whispered. Hermione giggled.

"Hello? I'm still here!"said Harry, waving his hands in the air.

Both females snapped back to reality. They blushed. "Sorry Harry!"came the reply.

Harry huffed in mock annoyance, his eyes showing his amusement. "I was beginning to think you guys forgot about me!"he said in fake hurt.

Petunia and Hermione smiled together. "Never ever, Harry!"they simultaneously replied.

"Good. Now onto more pressing issues... What did you want to meet up for?" Harry asked, turning to his bushy-haired best friend.

Hermione's demeanor immediately sobered up. Her chocolate brown eyes glowed a bit brighter with anger, her mouth set in a grimace. Other than that, her face was blank.

"Oh...that. Well you see, Harry, while I was still at the Burrow and I heard the...conversation, I also learned about other tidbits that couldn't simply be put into words. I heard that Dumbass Imperioed Bellatrix Lestrange at the Department of Mysteries to fire that curse at Sirius to kill him. Dumbledore wanted you severely depressed and malleable so that you would stay under his thumb..."said Hermione,disgusted at Dumbledore.

"WHAT?!" Harry roared. People started to look at them.

"Shhh! People are staring. Don't draw any attention to yourself!"chided Petunia, trying to calm him down.

"I really don't care if people are staring, Aunt. I really don't. My godfather is _dead_ because of Dumbledore. Imagine yourself in my shoes for a minute," replied Harry, tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much you cared for him,"whispered Petunia, rubbing circles on his back.

Hermione watched this scene unfold with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry, Harry,that's not all," she said.

"Wait...THERE'S _MORE?!_" Harry exclaimed. Petunia stared at the girl in front of her incredulously.

Hermione nodded. "I heard the real prophecy..."she said uncomfortably.

"Go on!"

She carried on, "It goes like this :

_The Dark Lord's Equal approaches. _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born to to those who have turned away from the Light. _

_The Equal will be granted powers that the true Evil Lord knows not. _

_The Dark Lord will mark him as his Match. When the Dark Equals reunite, together, they alone have the Power gifted to them by Death to make or break this world. _

_Red and Green, the perfect complementary pair._

_ The Equal shall be born when the seventh month dies..._"

A tense silence followed this.

"That was..." Harry began, at a loss for words.

"Weird..." Petunia finished for him.

Hermione pushes away her ice cream. "I don't want it anymore..." she says, making a face.

Harry decided to change the subject. He put on a strained smile. "So, Mia... Where are you staying now?"he asked.

Hermione sighed in relief for the change of topic. "I'm going to book a room at the Leaky Cauldron y'know? Is that where you guys are?"she said brightly.

"Yes, there I a room next to ours that was empty when we left, room 17. You can take that one probably..." trailed off Petunia.

Hermione smiled at her. "Thanks. I don't think that I could bother my parents any longer. I wanted to give them some free time..."she said.

Harry perked up. "Hey! Why don't we go visit the twins?"he suggested.

"Yes! Let's go!"came the reply. They ended up leaving tips with an unfinished ice cream. Harry and Petunia didn't even eat any!

Hermione dragged both of them to the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes joke shop.

No one has permission to post my story anywhere. I can do that myself.

Oh yah, R R ;)


	4. Pindrop

Once the trio had finally reached their destination, they entered the joke shop.

'The twins were right. Their business is booming!'thought Harry to himself as he stared around in wonder.

There were loads of customers milling about the shelves and a lot of witches clustered around the Love Potion displays in one section not so far away.

"Where are these twins you two keep on talking about?"asked Aunt Petunia curiously.

Hermione answered the question. "Well, I've been here only one time, but they told me that they're normally by the till..."

"Then let's go!"urged on Harry. He really missed the twins.

Hermione led them through the throng of people and behind the till where they saw the two Weasleys.

Fred (or is it George?) turned around. Harry and Petunia kept their faces stoic. They wanted to see if the twins would recognize them.

"Why hello little Hermione! What are you doing here today, hmm?" Fred asked. He had not seen Harry or Petunia yet.

"Oh nothing... just bringing in some old friends..." Hermione said innocently, inclining her head towards the other two.

That statement caused Fred to look up and take notice of the other two. He gulped. 'These two look real dangerous... Better not piss them off. The guy is like half a head taller than me. Yikes!' thought Fred to himself.

"H-Hello. My name is Fred Weasley. And who are you sir and madam?"he asked with impeccable manners.

Both Harry and Petunia laughed themselves silly at the red head.

Fred got confused. Why were these people even laughing at him? Did he say something wrong?

The black-haired male wiped a tear from his eyes and said with a rich and deep melodic voice, "Freddiekins! How could you not remember your own baby brother!"

Baby brother? Fred doesn't think of Ron as a baby brother , rather he thinks of Ron as a spoilt brat. The only other person who he thinks of as a baby brother is... Harry.

"What the bloody hell are you harping on about?! Only Harry is my baby brother and you look nothing like him...except for the hair and eyes... Damn, Harry! Is that you?" Fred asked ,stunned.

"Yup!"came the smug reply. "Took you long enough."

The red head cracked up. "Well you gotta give me some of that stuff you're taking! I need to get ripped too!" Fred exclaimed, eyeing Harry's muscles barely hidden under his robes.

"Well you got to get a creature inheritance if you want some without any workout,"chuckled Harry. Petunia giggled along with him. Fred took a good look at her.

"And who's this lovely lady, Harrykins?"he asked.

"My Aunt Petunia."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep."

"But isn't she horsey looking old biddy? No offense though, Mrs Dursley," said Fred.

"None taken. I am not Petunia Dursley anymore. I don't want to be that person that I was. I rather be addressing as Petunia Evans, my maiden name. You can even call me Tuney if you want to..."she trailed off nervously.

Fred smiled at her. "Well, Tuney! If you are someone Harry trusts, then I trust you too! I have a twin brother named George who is busy having his break in the flat upstairs is quite identical to me. So if you get confused about who's who, just call us Gred and Forge so as to not call the wrong person... Yeah, I think that it's just it!" Fred said cheerily, shaking Petunia's hand.

He then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Hey, do you guys want to see our flat? We could chill out for awhile and catch up..." Fred suggested.

The others agreed.

"Yeah. Sounds good," said Hermione happily.

"Are we gonna tell them about the You-Know-Whats?"whispered Petunia not so quietly.

Both Harry and Hermione groaned.

"Aunt, you seriously need to learn the art of subtlety..." said Harry, giving his aunt a reproachful look.

"Sorry," said Petunia, not looking apologetic in the least.

"What are you talking about now?" Fred asked,staring at them.

"I rather tell you and George at the same time. It's too horrible..." said Harry, his face an emotionless mask again.

Fred wondered what would make Harry act like this. He hoped that it wasn't too bad .

How wrong that redhead was.

Fred took them up to the flat and sat them down in a rather comfy and inviting living room that reminded Harry and Hermione of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"GEORGE! Get get your arse downstairs! Harry and Co. are here!"yelled Fred from the door.

A crash could be heard from above their heads.

"Keep your knickers on Freddie, I'm coming now!" George's muffled reply came.

They could hear George's hurried footsteps on the stairs. The redhead bounced into the room with a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey! How are you guys?"he greeted.

"Good"

"Awesome"

"Fine"

"Great" came the replies.

George looked at Harry and Petunia's forms. He went over to Fred and said: "I'm sorry, but I think that you got hit on the noggin one time too many if you think that's Harry..."

The quartet laughed. "I can assure you, dear brother, that this is Harry, and the simply drop dead gorgeous woman by his side is Petunia 2.0, new and improved!"chuckled Fred.

George stood there with his mouth gaping. He couldn't believe that this was his honorary 'baby brother'!

"Blimey, Harry! And you were just a scrawny speckly kid just last year!" George exclaimed.

Harry stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms.

"Oi! I find that very offensive!"he said with mock hurt.

George laughed. "Aww, Hawwykins! Don't be like that! You know that I was just joking around!"he cooed.

"Blah,blah,blah! Whatever. Are you still going to act like a prat or are you willing to listen to my story?"snapped Harry, his eyes shining in mirth.

"Story."

"Okay, good," said Harry. Then, with the help of both Hermione and Petunia, he retold the story of his creature inheritances until how he ended up here now.

By the end of the retelling,both twins' faces showed revulsion.

"How could Ron and Ginny do that to you? After all you had done for them, they pay you back by stealing from you?!" Fred said, disgusted.

"And Dumblefuck too. I thought that he really was a good chap!" George exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Oh, but it's all right... I told the goblins to make them pay back every single fucking Knut that they took from me...With interest!" Harry cackled evilly. Petunia and Hermione joined in too.

The twins traded slightly fearful looks.

"Are the-"

"Others a part-"

"Of this-"

"Too?"they asked in their normal twinnish manner.

"Thank God, no! It would break my heart if they did. Your parents and the rest of your family ,bar Percy, Ron and Ginny, are practically my second family!"said Harry.

"And what are we, furniture?"snapped Hermione. Petunia giggled.

"My annoying older sister and lovely aunt of course!" Harry said cheekily.

"Getting-"

"Back to-"

"Other matters-"

"Here-"

"Could you-"

"Please-"

"Tell us-"

"About the-"

"Prophecy?" Fred and George finished together.

"Keep your panties on!"chided Harry. "Okay... the prophecy is a fake. Dumbledore just wanted me to be a way for him to get rid of Tommy boy, whilst being a martyr in the process. Instead, Hermione overheard them talking about the real prophecy. It goes like this:

The Dark Lord's Equal approaches.

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born to those who have turned away from the Light.

The Equal will be granted powers that the true Evil Lord knows not.

The Dark Lord will mark him as his Match.

When the Dark Equals reunite, together, they alone have the Power gifted to them by Death to make or break this world.

Red and Green, the perfect complementary pair.

The Equal shall be born as the seventh month dies..." Harry concluded, his Avada eyes hardening.

The tensed atmosphere in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Everyone stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

Finally, after a few tensed minutes, Fred spoke up.

"Did you guys like even, try to decipher what the prophecy means? Like, think about it... What do you interpret its meaning as?"said Fred seriously.

Everyone who knew Fred well was stumped. There were only a few times that he was actually serious, and this was one of them.

Harry thought about what the redhead had said and closed his eyes in concentration. Then the answer came to him.

"Guys," he started off nervously, "I think I figured out what it means..."

"What does it mean? It can't be too bad."said Hermione.

"We won't judge you,"assured George.

The other two waited in silence.

Harry exhaled a shaky breath.

"I think that I should go Dark."

You could hear a pin drop after that statement.


	5. Dafuq

"What?!"came the exclamation from Hermione.

"Yeah... I know. Freaky, isn't it?"said Harry glumly,not meeting anyone's eyes.

Suddenly, he felt multiple hands on his back.

"Harry, look at me," coaxed Petunia. Harry's troubled Avada eyes met her gentle Arctic blue ones.

"Listen, I know that I've never been the kindest person to you in the past, but I wanted to change. Know that I'll always support any decision you make and that I'll always love you. Okay?" Petunia declared fiercely, her eyes shining.

Harry gave her a shaky smile.

"Harry, I would never leave you! You were my first and bestest friend that I have, and honestly, you're like a brother to me!"squealed Hermione, giving him her famous bone-crushing hug.

"Harry-" began Fred.

"If a Weasley-"carried on George.

"Isn't loyal-"

"To family-"

"Or friends-"

"Then they're nothing!"the twins finished.

"Thank you guys. At least I know that there are still some people that I can trust..." said Harry.

"Yeah!"the rest cheered.

Then a sudden thought came to Harry. He voiced it aloud:

"Do you guys know if the rest of the Weasleys would be okay with me going Dark?"

Fred and George thought about it for a little bit.

"I guess so. Once mum and dad and the others hear your story, there's no doubt that they would leave you! Mum and Dad think of you and Hermione as their other children. I don't feel bad for Ron and Ginny when they get their comeuppance!"said Fred. George laughed.

Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah! Imagine your Mum's face when she learns about what they did! She be livid! Hahahaaa!"cackled Harry, his Vulpine mannerisms shining through.

"Hey, Harry... I'm curious... You said that you had creature inheritances not a creature inheritance. What creatures are you?"asked Hermione, her chocolate orbs brimming with a thirst for new information.

"Yeah-"

"What-"

"Are-"

"You-"

"Mate?"the twins asked.

Harry over exaggerated his facial features to add the suspense and kept quiet for two more minutes.

"Ah uh, Harry! I'm getting older here!"snapped Hermione. She really didn't like waiting.

Harry pouted. The look really suited him.

"Fine! Ruin my fun!"he snarked. Hermione snorted in an unladylike manner. Fred and George waited expectantly for Harry to continue. Petunia zoned out. She had already heard this story.

Harry started to speak.

"Well, don't interrupt. I'm a Part Equal Vulpine, Part Equal Dark Veela..."

"Wait! Isn't a Vulpine a Vampire Angel or otherwise known as a Fallen Angel? What do you mean that you're a Dark Veela? And what on earth is an Equal?"asked Hermione all in one breath.

Harry glared at her, Avada eyes flashing in warning.

"What did I say about interrupting me?"he asked sharply, arms akimbo.

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "To not interrupt..." she answered him.

"Good!"he said curtly. He then began to tell them all about what Griphook told him about his parents letters, the armbands for him and his mate, the origin of Vulpine and how he could find his mate with a vision tonight, to how he was an Equal.

"Blimey, mate! So you are telling us that both you and your mate can have kids?"exclaimed in wonder.

Harry stared at Fred incredulously. "Is that the only thing that you absorbed from this conversation?"

"Nooo..."

"Sure,"said Harry in a disbelieving tone.

"Do you think that your mate is male? Are you ok with that?"asked Hermione gently.

Harry looked at her, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Hermione, I'm totally ok with it. Remember, I am Bi, although I tend to favor guys more...so you could say that I am gay..."he said thoughtfully.

"But just imagine if it were Lord Moldywart!"chuckled George. "I couldn't kiss good ol' Snake Face!"

A weird feeling clouded Harry's brain. He felt hurt and insulted for some reason.

"Well,I would kiss him if he looked like Tom Riddle again!"he replied defensively.

Everyone stared at each other weirdly. Harry didn't like it.

"What?!"he finally snapped.

"N-Nothing mate!"squeaked Fred.

"Good."said Harry. He snapped his head towards the window. It was getting far too late for them to be walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. "I think it's time to go guys. It's late,"he said to Hermione and Petunia. They nodded.

"See ya tomorrow?"asked George.

"Definitely!" Harry replied, his mood much lighter.

He thought about something for a moment. "Hey...um, could you write a letter to your father and tell him to drop by tomorrow? I really would like to speak to the rest of the Weasley clan. Tell him to leave Ron and Ginny at home and make up a lie as to why they're going. I know that Bill, Fleur and Charlie are home,so invite them along. Tell him it's urgent, okay? Do it for me please?"Harry all but pleaded.

The twins nodded. "Anything for you Harrykins!"they smirked.

Harry growled at them before closing the door behind him after Petunia and Hermione had exited.

_

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard at the moment.

He had received a letter from Gringotts earlier today stating that the Potter brat had claimed his inheritance. And to top it all off, the brat found out about all the money he took and where it went.

The Dumbledore family were not rich, he could tell you that much. He had led a very lavish life by taking money from Muggleborns over the decades by lying about having to pay fees for attending Hogwarts, now all his work was tumbling down! He didn't have that kind of money to pay back Potter with interest, he was going to be a laughing stock if this bit of information got out!

He just hoped that his pawn hadn't discovered about the fake prophecy, he needed him to kill the motherfucker called Tom Riddle. It would be very disastrous if Harry went Dark... Yes, very disastrous.

And if the brat killed the menace after getting Ginevra pregnant, he could take all his money and use his child for his own purposes. And, he could take credit for Voldemort's defeat, like he did with Grindelwald...

After ,all he Obliviated everyone who had seen his previous pawn, Tom Riddle do it.

...

Ron Weasley was angry .

How dare Potter make him pay back all the money Dumbledore gave him! He deserved it more than he did.

Potter got all the fame,all the girls and his filthy rich too!

While he, Ron Weasley, had to stay on the sidelines and be ignored.

The least Potter could have done was give him his money!

He almost died for that prick more than once.

As Ron thought about this while laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling, he tore the letter into pieces and threw its remains on the floor.

"You will pay Harry Potter! Even if I have to die trying..."he snarled.

...

Ginny Weasley was sobbing her heart out into her pillow, clasping the letter she received earlier in her hand.

So what if she took some money from Harry? He was going to be her future husband.

Hasn't he ever heard of the saying: "What's yours is mine and what's mine is still mine."?

She had had their whole wedding planned out. She had thought about their honeymoon and what to name their three kids...

Even if she had to dose him again with a Love Potion , he was gonna be hers. No whore from that stupid prophecy was gonna take him away!

They were going have to kill her first.

_

Arthur and Molly Weasley were dumbstruck.

They had been clearing up the dinner table when the letter from their twin sons, Fred and George arrived.

Molly had been washing the dishes when their owl, Maurauder , tapped on the kitchen window. She turned to her husband and asked him to take the letter because her hands were wet. Once the letter had been taken, the owl flew off into the night.

"I wonder why the twins would send a letter at this time. Do you think it's urgent?" Arthur asked his wife, as they settled down on the couch in their cluttered living room.

Molly frowned. "Possibly dear. Just open it please,"she replied.

And Arthur did so. They began to read.

Dear Mum and Dad, (it began)

Harry and Hermione came over today and told us some really disturbing news about Ron,Ginny and Professor Dumbledore. We can't write it down since we're afraid that the letter will be intercepted. But to put it long story short, Harry wants to tell you the news himself. Bring Bill and Charlie, but leave Ron and Ginny at home. Make up a lie or anything, just make sure you guys get out of the house without raising suspicion.

Love,

Fred and George

PS- Try not to be judgmental towards Harry tomorrow? He really is self conscious about your opinion.

PPS- Show Bill and Charlie the letter. Did we already say that? Well, it doesn't hurt to have a reminder!

Husband and wife stared at each other. What the fuck did their two youngest children do?

"I think that we should lie and say to Ron and Ginny by using the alibi of having an adult only lunch at Fleur's England residence... You know, neither of them like her..."proposed Molly, uncertain.

Arthur thought about it for a moment.

"It would work, but we would need Fleur to cover for us if either Ron or Ginny asked about it..."he said.

"Well then it's settled. Let's go to Bill and Charlie's room to tell them and then we can go to bed,"said Molly.

And off they went to show the boys the letter. Their reaction were just the same as theirs, but they ended up agreeing to go to Diagon Alley the next day.


	6. Mates

Harry was sandwiched in bed between Petunia and Hermione that night. The bushy-haired girl didn't feel like sleeping on her own that night and seriously only wanted the feeling of being cuddled again after a bad day, so the other two let her stay.

Harry was nervous about going to sleep. He was finally going to find out who his mate was! His creatures were aching with longing for the feel of their mate.

But what if it was someone who he didn't like?

That would be some seriously messed up shit. Fate always seemed to love to torture him.

To try and find a way to drop off to sleep, Harry summoned one of his books that had information on both his creatures.

It was called : Creatures Magnifique .

And he turned to page 394 and began to read...

**_Vulpine:_**

**_Vulpine are one of the oldest and most rarest creatures creature inheritances one could ever receive. Their origins are from Greece and their native languages are both Greek and Latin, which its knowledge is passed down to their young, enabling them to speak fluently in the two languages. _**

**_The Vulpine are a mix of Vampires and Celestial Angels._**

**_But the common term for them are Fallen Angels, or Dark Angels. Barely anyone remembers their true name anymore._**

**_The Ministry Of Magic in England classified these beautiful creatures as Dark because of their Vampire half. They have hunted them to near extinction but only a few hundred managed to escape to countries like France or Bulgaria where Vulpine are practically worshipped because of their ethereal beauty._**

**_Characteristics_**

**_Listed below are the PHYSICAL characteristics of Vulpine:_**

**_\- Wide eyes framed with thick eyelashes (eye color is brightened to help captivate those the Vulpine want to ensnare; the eyes give a a bit of a more feminine look.)_**

**_-Hair is straightened out and depending on color, can be either darkened or lightened._**

**_-Skin becomes paler and soft to the touch._**

**_-Body Shape changes:_**

**_•Body muscles get stronger _**

**_•Males are usually between the heights of 6ft.-6ft2_**

**_-Reflexes are enhanced _**

**_-Males are Androgynous. They have special sacs like a womb to carry young if they were the ones who ended up bottoming in a Heat Period and concieve._**

**_-Wingspan is usually between 12-15ft in length. The wings are a white color with the tips the same color as the Vulpine's eye. The wings may be a different color but the tips stay the same in the case of a Vulpine being a mixture of Vulpine and ,for example, a Dark Veela. Then, in that case, the wings would be black._**

**_Do Vulpine age?_**

**_No, Vulpine do not age physically, but they can live for 300 years and anyone who they consider family will be bound to them and live just as long, but the family who are human will age physically too unless they are a Wizard._**

**_Powers That Vulpine Possess_**

**_Natural Legilimens and Occlumens_**

**_The ability to control an element (fire,ice,water,earth or lightning)_**

**_Mind control _**

**_Vulpine Allure _**

**_Shape shifting _**

**_Necromancy _**

**_High intellect _**

**_Able to talk to any creature _**

**_Super strength _**

**_Super speed_**

**_Invisibility _**

**_Stealth_**

**_Personality traits of a Male Submissive and Dominant Equal _**

**_Below are the characteristics of a Male Dominant and Submissive Equal Vulpine:_**

**_-Males Submissives will be fiercely protective towards their mate, children and anyone else who they consider their den chicks._**

**_-Male Dominants will let their Submissive Equal boss them around most of the time but they will throw their weight around when the Submissive Equal crosses a line._**

**_-Male Dominants will not be the first ones to bottom during the first Heat Period as the Submissive needs to be the one to carry children first. From then on, it doesn't matter._**

**_-During the two weeks before Heat, both Equals would have have very short tempers and enhanced senses, it is best not to irritate either one. They may fight for stupid reasons so it is better to have someone on hand who can Stun them before it gets bloody._**

**_-The days after Heat, both Equals would be exhausted so they need at least 24 hours of sleep to reduce tiredness, otherwise your family members will have two very pissed off Vulpine on their hands._**

**_-When either Equal feels threatened, they will unleash their claws,fangs and wings to defend themselves or their children._**

**_-The Submissive Equal is the more malicious and organized of the two and quite calculating. They only show kindness to family but are ruthless and quite merciless to those who have hurt them._**

**_-The Dominant Equal is the more mild tempered and highly suspicious of the two and is very dangerous to deal with when angry.They,like their Submissive are also ruthless and merciless to those who have hurt them._**

**_-Vulpine have a tendency to go a little bit insane at certain times, but it's nothing to worry about too much._**

**_-Vulpine are quite sadistic when they want to be and would not hesitate to kill any threat to them._**

**_How to identify if you or your mate are about to approach a Heat Period _**

**_Heat Periods Are Normally Bi-Monthly _**

**_-Two weeks prior to the Heat Period,you and your mate are going to start craving carbohydrates and proteins to keep you from getting hungry too much during Heat._**

**_-Both mates will have a flushed appearance and their lust emotion will be on overdrive._**

**_-Your Vulpine will become restless until they end up taking over on your day of Heat and you lose yourself._**

**_-The Submissive will be worse off because no matter what they do, they wouldn't be able to cool themselves down._**

**_-The Submissive will become more affectionate and try to get the Dominant to take them earlier than the Heat Period ,but that cannot happen! It will mess up the whole cycle and the mates would not be able to conceive during that cycle._**

**_Vulpine Pregnancy _**

**_Pregnancies normally last between 6-8 months. The Vulpine who is carrying the child will feel a bit frail and they are prone to hurting themselves by accident. They could have a miscarriage from bumping into something a bit too hard or a serious emotional upset._**

**_Bones are more brittle since they are hollow so they are likely to break them. They need to be on bed rest when they have hit the 2 1/2 month mark, so as they and the baby will be okay._**

**_The carrier needs to be in a calm environment needs lots of food and sleep. Around month three,they need blood from their mates to be a part of their diet to keep them healthy._**

**_The carrier's self-esteem will drop and they may think themselves ugly. The other mate needs to help build it back up by giving compliments._**

**_Be wary around the carrier in the middle of the pregnancy! They will have mood swings and they will get offended quite easily. Make sure you stay out of the line of fire and treat them nicely._**

**_Giving Birth _**

**_They Vulpine will give birth to live young like a female. The labor period will last for a minimum of four to six hours and the carrier will be quite vocal during that time._**

**_Don't take anything they say to heart if it's insulting, they are in pain._**

Harry looked at the page on Dark Veela and found that they were the same as Vulpine ,so that wouldn't be a problem.

He thought that it was pretty cool to have all those powers, but the thing that bothered him was the Heat Period. How could he say no to his mate?

He had a feeling that his mate was one sneaky bastard.

He closed his book and banished it to the couch. After that,he snuggled back under the covers with Petunia and Hermione and felt himself drop off to sleep.

Harry looked around. He was standing in a vast hallway in someone's Manor.

He kept on moving and admired the owner's taste in decor. The place was decorated like the Slytherin Common Room, but in a modern fashion with its dark greens and silvers and some black.

He saw an ebony wood door at the end of the hallway. It looked regal and quite beautiful from where he was standing.

But something pulled at him to enter the door.

He followed his instincts and took the plunge.Harry opened the door quietly and entered. Inside,he saw a person sitting with their back to him on a plush velvet green couch.

The mystery person's hair was wavy like his,but was a rich milk chocolate color. Their hair gleamed in the light from the fire in the hearth in front of the couch.

When Harry guessed the person's height,he could say that the person was the same height as him.

Harry padded closer until he was just behind the person. He inhaled the person's scent. Mate! MATE! His creatures screamed at him. He gasped.

Mystery Person froze and gasped. Without turning around he asked "Who the fuck are you and how did you get into my house?"he said in a soft melodic baritone.

Harry felt protective immediately. "Don't worry. I am your mate,"he whispered into his beloved's ear, winding his arms around his torso.

Mystery Person sighed, exasperated. "Please sit down with me so I can see you properly,"he asked.

"Okay."

Once Harry was seated,he got his first good look at his beloved. He was simply exquisite.Chocolate hair framing a slightly round,angular face. Pink ,rose petal-shaped lips that look so kissable. High cheekbones, a daintily pointed nose,skin as pale as alabaster. Round eyes framed by thick and long eyelashes and slightly pointy ears. But those eyes...those eyes looked so familiar. They were a bright Expelliarmus red,the perfect contrast to his own Avada green. Two very unusual eye colors.

Aristocratic eyebrows arched in mild amusement.

"You done staring at me? It's a bit rude,"said his mate,his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Sorry. But I feel like I've seen you before..."he mused.

His mate gave a sharp intake of breath. "No! You haven't!"he denied sharply. No one had seen his appearance in a long time, not since 1980...

"Uh uh! I have. Tell me who you are please?"Harry asked.

His mate's eyes became glued to the floor.

"You'll hate me if I tell you..."his mate whispered.

Harry cupped his mates chin in his hands. "No, I won't. Why would I be angry at you? Look,let me tell you my name!"he said.

His mate looked up, eyes widening farther. "Who are you?"he asked quietly.

"Harry Potter."

His mate shrieked. "POTTER?! NO,NO,NO!" His mate tried to wiggle out of Harry's grasp but to no avail. Harry's grip was like trying to get through steel.

Harry's mate squirmed and kicked and it still didn't work. He decided to give up and went limp. Harry didn't loosen his grip for one second. He stared at his mate square on and asked:

"What is your problem with me? Am I really that horrible?"

"N-No. It's not that... I'm a bad person,Potter. I'm the reason your life is like it is. Guess who?"his mate said in a defeated voice, staring at the ceiling in between Harry's arms.

Harry gasped when he finally figured it out. He exclaimed:

"Lord Voldemort?!"


	7. Traitors!

**A/N: sorry for the late update. Life was treating me like poop a bit and school and stuff. This book already has a sequel as it's complete on my Wattpad account under XxTomarry underscore 15. It's called _Fallen Angel: The End Of Them. _But this book, nothing really happens.**

**Enjoy **

**_**

"Yes,Potter. Your parents' murderer! You're mated to your parents' bloody murderer!"snapped Voldemort, sitting up.

But Harry wouldn't let him go.

Harry chuckled. Of all the other people he could have been mated to, he got mated to the Dark Lord.

"What's so funny Potter? There is absolutely nothing funny about this! You probably hate me with a passion for taking away your parents!"shouted the Dark Lord,waving his arms around.

"I can actually understand why you did that. It was to protect yourself. I did hate you for killing my parents, but I do understand. How can you miss something you never had?"said Harry, cutting off the Dark Lord's rant.

Voldemort stared at him incredulously. After everything he did to the boy in front of him,he still has a heart for forgiveness?

"Why?"Voldemort asked.

"We were always fated to be together. And, to be quite honest I did have a crush on you back in second year when I saw your shade back in the Chamber Of Secrets..." blushed Harry.

Voldemort gave him a thin smile. "Thanks."

Harry got a sudden thought. "How did you get back your Tom Riddle body and how old are you physically?"Harry asked curiously.

"Severus brewed me a potion to restore me to my original form it gave me my 18 year old body and by the way,I seriously don't like Snake Face."said Voldemort, giving an involuntary shudder.

Harry laughed. "I thought that you always looked like that! Brilliant name by the way..."

"Hell no! I only ever used Snake Face when in battle. Only my followers have seen Tom. They are very faithful to me and would rather die before betraying me. Rather like a second family, y'know?"said Voldemort, smiling.

Harry laughed. "And here I thought that you were some insane psycho!"he joked.

Voldemort snorted derisively.

"What are you anyway?"asked Harry.

"Part Equal Vulpine, Part Equal Dark Veela.You?"

"Same."

"Okay, so you're the more dominant one? Figures. I'm a bit more vindictive than you."

Harry chuckled at that statement.

LEMON ALERT!!!!

He pushed the unsuspecting Dark Lord to lay him on his back on the long couch and straddled him.

Voldemort was starting to panic. "P-Potter, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"he squeaked.(He would later deny this, Dark Lords don't _squeak_!)

Harry looked Voldemort, his eyes filled with lust. His member was pressed against the Dark Lord's abdomen.

He smiled cheekily. "Just a little mate bonding, don't ya think?"his hot breath tickling the other's ear.

"Mmm... D-Don't Potter..." Voldemort moaned,his member straining against his silk pajama pants and underwear.

"You like that don't you? Admit it... listen to your creatures..."Harry whispered, licking the other male's delectable looking neck.

"Unnnn...S-Stop P-Potter..." Voldemort pleaded, his hips bucking.

"So beautiful...just say that you're mine, c'mon Tom. Say. It,"ordered Harry, his hands slipping under the other's shirt,popping it open. Voldemort shivered in both pleasure and from the warm heat from the fire touching his hairless and perfectly sculpted chest.

"I b-bow down to no one!" he groaned.

"Ah ah ah ,Tom! You've been a baaad boy! Just say it. You know you want to... just say that you're mine and I'll say that I am yours. Two words, Tom. Two words..."said Harry, as he sucked on Voldemort's perky pink nipple.

"Hunnnn... mph...unghhhh...f-fine! I-I'm y-yours, Harry. Forever!"Voldemort moaned out.

"I'm yours too, Tom. Til the end of time..."Harry panted. He devoured his mate's mouth and kissed him senseless.

He slipped off his mate's pajama pants and slid his hands under his mate's briefs.

Voldemort's member was dripping with precum. Harry stroked it and the other male moaned down his throat .

Voldemort arched his hips upward to gain more friction but Harry pushed him back down. He had stopped kissing him and said: "No, Tom-Tom. Patience is the key..."

Voldemort sighed in frustration. "Fine! Just move faster!"he demanded.

Harry chuckled. "Your wish is my command,"he said.

He bit down on Voldemort's shoulder and jerked him off faster.

"Huhhhnnn... H-Haarrry I-I'm g-gonna cum!"half-shrieked Voldemort.

Harry pulled down both their underwear til it pooled around their ankles along with their pajama pants. Not even two minutes later both Equals came.

With a quick '_Scorgify_' there was no evidence of any nighttime activity that occurred there.

Voldemort's cheeks had a slight pink tint and he gave a dopey smile. Something he had never done before.

"Thanks, I really needed that..."he said awkwardly.

"Anytime."

"You do know that we have to get together in a week physically right? Otherwise, either of us can get really sick."

"Yup.Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"Is it alright if I bring my aunt and my friend over to live with us?"

Voldemort gave him a contemplative look. "As long as they can behave, the more, the merrier. I really don't mind. As long as they're willing to join the Dark."

"As long as you can explain your objectives, they will. I have friends who can be good potential recruits..."

"Get them to get here then I'm sold. I'll explain my objectives in person. Tell them that,"said the Dark Lord.

"Sure."

The room was starting to fade away they looked around.

Voldemort started talking quickly. "Listen, Harry, I'm about to wake up and so are you. Come to Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton on Friday and bring those recruits. Bye my serpent,"he said as they kissed each other for the last time til Friday.

Everything faded to black. Harry's Avada eyes shot open to another bright day in Diagon Alley. Then he remembered what he had on his agenda for today.

Thursday was going to be a long, _long _day.

——————

_Thursday _

Harry quietly slid out of bed, without disturbing the other two women in it. **(I know how disturbing this sounds)**

He went to his trunk, picked up his towel and other toiletries and headed towards the bathroom. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

As the water ran down his body, his mind drifted towards the vision he had last night. He saw Lord Voldemort as Tom Riddle, a guy who was just as vulnerable as everyone else.

And Tom was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Tom under his body, driven wild with pleasure. Because of who? Him. Not anybody else. HIM!

He really wanted to get to know Tom better. If he really was this calm on a daily basis, it would be even better.

But how would the Death Eaters react to him? Would they Stun him or hug him? Only time would tell.

And he really needed to find time to send letters to Neville, Luna, Susan Bones and Padma Patil. They had been the only ones who had believed him about Cedric's death.

Even if his mate was the one behind it.

He finished his shower and wrapped his emerald green towel around his hips. He went over to the sink to brush his teeth. After that, he dried his hair and tied it up into a messy ponytail atop his head.

He reentered the bedroom to find both Hermione and Petunia awake.

"Hey Harry," they greeted.

"Hullo,"he greeted back.

Hermione looked up from her book she was reading and watched him get dressed into Muggle clothing. It was a navy plaid shirt with faded torn jeans.His shoes were black dragon hide ankle boots with thick soles. It kind of made him look like a lumberjack.

"Why are you staring at me?" Harry asked her, Avada eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Well...How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"How'd what go?"Harry returned. He knew exactly what she wanted to know.

Hermione frowned at him. "Don't play dumb with me, Harry James Potter! You know exactly what I mean!"she snarked.

"Ohhh...you mean the vision I had of my mate?"he said in mock thoughtfulness.

"YES!"half-shouted the bushy-haired girl.

Petunia stopped reading her copy of a Witch Weekly magazine she bought the day before and stared at the brunette and raven haired duo's bickering. She smiled. They were quite entertaining to watch.

"Okay then. Just know that he's hot and loaded and you'll meet him on Friday,"chirped Harry. "Now if you could excuse me, I'm going to get some breakfast for myself!"

Hermione stared open-mouthed at her best friend as he glided out of the room.

"Cheeky bastard,"she grumbled as she got ready for the day herself. Petunia bursted our in giggles.

...

The Weasley family at the Burrow were having breakfast when Molly made the announcement.

She had stared around at the faces of her family at the table and her light brown eyes lingered longer on her two youngest children.

She cleared her throat.

"So today your Father,Bill, Charlie and I are going to be out for a few hours..."she began. The three other adult Weasleys tensed.

Ron Weasley frowned. "Waff? Eh ah oo ohing?"he asked his mouth filled with bacon and eggs.

The rest stared at him in disgust.

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger in irritation. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How many times do I have to tell you to swallow your food before you speak? It's disgusting!"she scolded.

Ron shrugged.

"Where are you going, Mum? And why can't we come?"sniffed Ginny, setting down her fork.

"Because, dear,we're going to visit Fleur to have lunch with her and her family. We thought that you wouldn't like to come,"Molly lied with a smile.

Ron and Ginny looked horrified. "Good thinking too! I don't like that girl. Too stuck up!"said Ron. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

Bill flushed beet red to the roots of his hair. "That is my fiancée you two are badmouthing!"he said angrily.

"So? It's true,"said Ginny staring at her fingernails.

Bill had enough. "I'm going to my room. Tell me when we're leaving!"he said before stalking off.

"Ginevra Molina Weasley! I didn't raise you to be so rude. When we come back, we are dealing with your punishment!" Arthur said as everyone else besides Ron stood up and cleared their plates.

"Yes, father,"she said sarcastically.

"Go to your room!"

"With pleasure."

...,...

Tom Riddle had woken up with a start.

The vision last night was...amazing. After so many years of waiting for his mate, he had finally found him.

But why did it have to be Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die?!

Fate really loved messing up his life when he had finally gotten his sanity back.

He had to kill Harry, the prophecy said so! But he couldn't kill his mate, he'd be heartbroken! Maybe he should just avoid all together?

God, he was one messed up person.

At least he could see Harry tomorrow. Then there was a chance that they could continue Round 2 of the nighttime activities. He just hoped that Nagini, his snake, wouldn't barge in! It would be embarrassing!

Also, he wanted to know Harry better. He seemed like a nice person, if not a little bit too forward. Yes, Harry was his and nobody else's.

He just needed to get that through his Death Eaters' heads first.

...

Harry ,Petunia and Hermione were sitting in the living room of the Weasley Twins at 10:53am, anxiously waiting for the other Weasleys to arrive.

At 10:57, Fred and George came up for their break from their shop.

"They-"

"Still-"

"Not-"

"Here?" They asked.

"Nope. I really hope that they do come..."said Harry worriedly.

Just then, a loud knock rang in the hallway.

"Who-"

"Is-"

"It?"asked the twins.

"Mum,Dad,Bill and Charlie, boys!" Mrs Weasley's muffled came.

"It's unlocked!"yelled George.

The Weasleys entered, but luckily,no Ron or Ginny were in sight.

"Hello boys, Hermione! We've missed you!"greeted Molly.

The others did the same,but they still hadn't seen Harry and Petunia yet.

When they did see them, they froze. "Uh, hello there! What are your names?" Arthur asked politely,not knowing how to address the new people.

Harry and Petunia laughed.

"Oh my Merlin! You don't recognize me huh, Mr Weasley?"chuckled Harry.

"Vaguely. You two do look familiar though."

After composing themselves , they cleared their throats and Harry said:

"I'm Harry and this is my Aunt Petunia."

The rest of the Weasley clan looked flabbergasted.

George laughed. "Same thing happened to me,"he chuckled.

"Wait,but you simply cannot be Harry!"squeaked Mrs Weasley in surprise.

Harry gave a roguish grin. "Let's sit down and I'll explain,"he offered. Petunia and Hermione sat down on either side of him while the Weasleys sat across.

He began to tell them the story of how he got his creature inheritances, why he and Petunia escaped from Privet Drive,and what occurred in Gringotts.

"You said that there was something that concerns Albus,Ron and Ginny? Exactly what did they do?"asked Mr Weasley.

Harry scratched his head. "Weeell... I don't think I can say this..."Then he smirked, "Actually, I can! First off ,let's start with Dumbles. He had me placed at the Dursley home in the hopes of me getting abused, thus making me more malleable and willing to please him. He wanted me as a martyr for a fake prophecy-"

"Hold up! Fake prophecy?"asked Bill.

"Yes. The prophecy is a fake. He cast the Imperius Curse on Trelawney to make sure Severus heard to report it to his master that day in the Hogs Head pub. My parents needn't have died. Now I never got to grow up with them in my life because of him!"hissed Harry.

The Weasley family were silent at this. Sure, they had known about the fake prophecy , believing it to be true and who and where it had been said. But for Dumbledore to lie like that? He ruined a child's life for Merlin's sake!

"I have a feeling that you're not done just yet, Harry dear..."trailed off Mrs Weasley.

Harry grinned. "You're right,Mrs Weasley. And this is where it gets really juicy! Dumbles dearest, Ronniekins and Saint Ginevra have been stealing from my vault ever since Dumbledore made himself my Magical Guardian illegally . It believe me, Aunt Petunia has bore witness, I was livid when I found out. Your son has been paid 5000 galleons every month since September 1991! Your daughter since November 1992! They had set up Private Vaults for themselves, so that you wouldn't know. And Dumbledore has been taking 10000 galleons from me since 19 fucking 81!" Harry shouted, breaking down in tears.

Mrs Weasley immediately rushed over him and hugged him closer to her chest. She rubbed circles on his back to try and soothe him.

"Shh...it's okay, dear. I believe you. How could my own children do that to you?"she whispered to him.

"I don't know..."Harry sobbed.

"I have half a mind to disown the both of them! What they did was utterly despicable! And Dumbledore, taking a part in it!"said Arthur.

Harry's head shot up from Mrs Weasley's ample bosom.

"No, don't disown them! At least not yet...rather do it when their reputations have crashed and burned. No one will care for them after that..."he said,looking like the cat who got the canary.

Fred and George whooped. "That is simply brilliant Harry! How are you not a prankster like us?!"George exclaimed.

Harry looked smug. "You know me, I like to keep things under the wraps..."

Fred shook his head in laughter.

"Um, Harry, could you tell us the real prophecy please?"asked Bill tentatively.

"Sure." And then he began to say the prophecy. When done, the Weasleys were surprised.

"Who are the Dark Equals? I know You-Know-Who is one of them. Who's the other one?"asked Charlie.

"Me."

"Bloody Hell! You have enough power to destroy this world? Awesome!"said Bill.

Arthur gave his son a disapproving look. Bill stared back at him.

"What? I was just saying..."Bill trailed off.

The rest chuckled.

"Hey, um, guys? I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad?"asked Harry. His eyes were glued to his shoes,his cheeks flushed.

"Is it about your mate?!"asked Hermione eagerly.

"Yes. I figured that I rather tell you now, lest you hex him tomorrow..."Harry said nervously.

"Why would we do that?"asked Mrs Weasley.

"Because my mate is Lord Voldemort himself."

Thanks for the faves, reviews and follows!


	8. Lips-Meet

**_Let's play a game! It's called, TIME TO KILL POOR AUTHOR-CHAN FOR POSTING SO LATE!!! I'm so sorry guys. Life got real when a fucking TORNADO hit my country when it's never happened before during September. And during Exam Week too... Oh well, my house was pretty okay though. My part of the province (state) didn't get affected much. I regret living on the coast though...smh. (-n-)_**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FAVES AND FOLLOWS!!! 333**

**_**

"WHAT?!"everyone else in the room shrieked.

Harry bowed down his head. "Yes,my mate is Lord Voldemort! But I don't care. I used to hate him, but now I don't,"he said defensively.

"But Harry! The man killed your _parents_ ! How can you _not_ hate him?"exclaimed Hermione.

Harry huffed angrily. "Look, it wasn't his fault! I guess I can understand why he did it. He was fearful for his life. And honestly, how can you miss something you never had? But don't think that I don't miss my parents, I do. But I don't blame him, I blame Dumbledore."

Everyone quieted. They would have never thought of putting it that way. They could understand, even if a little bit.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "Harry, I don't want to lose you. You were my very first friend.So if I have to be a Death Eater, I will follow you til the very end."

"Us-"

"Too-"

"Harrykins!"grinned the twins.

"We love you Harry. So if it means taking out Dumbledore and being with You-Know-Who makes you happy, we'll join you. Weasleys always fight for what is right," Arthur declared. The other Weasleys nodded in agreement.

"I don't know much about your world, Harry, but I do know this: I'll be there for every step of the way."said Petunia ,hugging him tightly.

Harry looked up. "Thank you guys. I knew that I could trust you!"he said smiling. Everyone smiled back at him.

Then he remembered something from the vision last night that he needed to tell them.He spoke up and said:

"Oh and guys, Voldy said to meet him tomorrow at his Manor to speak with you. I have to write a letter to Neville, Luna,Padma and Susan. He wants to meet them too..."

The Weasleys broke out in a cold sweat.

"Ehehhh...Just asking here... Does Vol-Vol... Fuck it! I'm sorry, can't say his name, You-Know-Who look like that snake humanoid thing we always see in battle?" Arthur asked nervously.

Harry laughed. He had never heard Mr Weasley swear before.

"No, Voldy doesn't look like that! He looks eighteen and he does have a very nice looking nose, thank you very much. And let me tell you something!-"dropped off Harry.

"What?"asked everyone.

"_He_ was the one who came up with Snake Face! Priceless! I just about cracked up in the vision yesterday when he told me that!"choked out Harry in between laughing.

Fred and George lost it.

"Oh my Merlin! We gotta meet Voldy! He sounds _awesome_ !"they yelled.

Hermione and Petunia were giggling. They thought that Voldemort had such a cool sense of humor. They also wanted to know him better.

"Chill! Just wait until tomorrow! You will need to close your shop for a few hours..."said Harry chuckling.

"What time do you want us here tomorrow?"asked Arthur.

"10:30am at the latest. We can use the Floo Network in here. Voldy wants to keep his location secret."

"Okay. Now we have to make up yet _another_ lie to Ron and Ginny,"said Charlie.

"I know! How about you say Fleur's parents invited you over for a party to meet her extended family? I heard Ron and Ginny don't like her nor her family much. They're old enough to be left alone at home for a few hours..."suggested Hermione.

"Yes...Perfect. And we could make Ginny serve her punishment tomorrow..."said Molly.

Harry frowned. "What did she do?"he asked curiously.

"Insulted Fleur."

Harry cackled. "Make her de-gnome the yard. It took the twins, Ron and I ages to finish!"he suggested.

"Will do!"

They caught up with each other for another hour. After that, they parted ways with the promise to see each other the next day.

As Harry, Hermione and Petunia walked around Diagon Alley, Harry suggested that they go to Florish and Blotts.

He needed to go buy some ink and parchment to write letters to his friends and then he needed to go back to their room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What will we do while you're gone, Harry?"asked Hermione.

"Anything. Just take this sack of Galleons. It should last you the day, but get back before six. Weird things go bump in the night..."he said ominously,handing them the Galleons.

"Bye guys!"he said

"Bye Harry!"they squealed, heading off to Madam Malkins to buy more robes.

Harry smiled as he entered Florish and Blotts. He looked for the best quality supplies,went to the till, paid for it and took his haul back to his room at the inn/pub.

He sat on a comfy wooden chair by the desk that looked over Diagon Alley on the west wall. He took out his parchment and began to write with his quill dipped in ink.

_Dear Nev, _(he began)

_I'm sorry that I couldn't have written sooner. The Muggles' fault. Although, my aunt Petunia is cool now. She helped me escape to Diagon Alley. We're staying at the Cauldron until tomorrow, though. _

_The reason why? I got two creature inheritances on my birthday. I went with Aunt Petunia to Gringotts the next day to claim my inheritances and Lordships. _

_But guess what I found out? Ron and Ginny, with the help of Dumbledore, stole money from the Potter Vault. They also intended for me and Hermione to get dosed with Love Potions so that we'll marry them and take our money when they kill us._

_And here's another thing: Bellatrix wasn't the one to kill Sirius! It was all Dumbass' bloody fault. He had Imperioed her to send a Stunner at Sirius that resulted in him ending up in the Veil. He wanted me as malleable as possible so I could be moulded into the perfect weapon to defeat Voldemort._

_Thing is... I don't need to kill Voldemort anymore. The prophecy is a fake . Dumbledore wanted my parents out of the picture. The true prophecy states that Voldy and I are mates and that only we have the power to make or break the world as we know it._

_Voldemort is not an entirely bad person. Sure, he did kill my parents, but it was only in defense. He's just a person who is just as vulnerable as everyone else underneath when he lets you in._

_And he has a wicked sense of humor!_

_I had a vision yesterday that showed me who my mate was and I found him in his study, reading a book. We talked for awhile and got to know each other better, but the guy still calls me Potter!_

_Now don't panic. He said that he wanted to meet you and the others tomorrow to see if you wanted to join him. I am going Dark and so are the Weasleys (except Ronald and Ginevra) Hermione and my aunt._

_He will explain his objectives in person if you would like to listen. _

_I really hope that I count on you Neville. You were one of the only people who were still loyal to me during Fifth Year._

_I hope that you're still loyal to me now._

_Harry _

Harry wrote the same letters, the only difference is that names were changed around **(A/N: me with homework) **. He turned to his owl, Hedwig, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Hey Girl, do you mind taking a few for me and delivering them for me?"he asked her.

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and hopped down onto the desk and stuck her leg out.

Harry tied the letters to her leg, opened the window and watched her fly away.

He was exhausted. Convincing people is a very tiring job. He took off his boots, jeans and shirt and threw them onto the floor. He left his wand on the bedside table and climbed into the warm bed and burrowed himself underneath the blankets. He closed his eyes and felt himself drop off to sleep.

Harry found himself in Riddle Manor again.

He was in the same hallway as yesterday and quickly made his way to Tom's study. He closed the door quietly when he had entered.

His beloved was on the same couch as he found him last time.

"Tom?" Harry asked.

Tom gasped at the sound of his name. "Potty, what are you doing here?"he asked.

Harry padded over to the front of the couch and stood in front of Tom. He smirked. "So you're telling me that you don't want Round 2 of yesterday's activities?"Harry said ,bending down to Tom's ear.

Tom moaned at the memory. At least he didn't have to wait until tomorrow anymore!

"N-No. I'd like them to continue..."he panted.

"Your wish is my command, Tom-Tom..."

_**LEMON WARNING - (italics =Parseltongue)**_

Harry laid the aroused Dark Lord on his back like the last time . Tom was wearing a dark crimson silk pajama shirt and pants this time, while he , Harry only wore designer briefs.

Harry slid his hands sinfully under Tom's shirt and popped it open. There was no fire burning merrily in the hearth,so when the cool air made contact with Tom's chest, his rosy pink nipples immediately puckered.

Tom's member was straining against his pants,trying to get free. Harry did Tom a favor and slipped off his pants and underwear, leaving him utterly exposed. His pale long shaft stood ramrod straight, the pale pink head leaking precum .

Harry licked his lips before lowering his mouth onto Tom's cock and slowly sucking and swirling his tongue around it sinfully, causing the Dark Lord to moan.

Harry chuckled. The vibrations made Tom squirm in ecstasy.

Tom could feel his orgasm approach as Harry continued with his teasing.

"Ngh..._Sssso close..._"the brunette hissed to Harry.

Harry moved off Tom's cock with a loud 'pop' before looking down at his Mate's beautiful swirling red eyes.

"_We wouldn't want the fun to end so quickly, now would we?_"Harry whispered huskily before claiming Tom's plump lips.

Tom had never felt anything like that before. No matter how many people he had kissed, their kisses seemed to pale in comparison to Harry's searing, passionate ones.

Tom liked to be dominated most of the time, but he didn't like his past experiences with idiot, social-climbing sycophants who thought that they could end up as his Lord Consort.

Nope. Never going to happen. _Especially _now.

Harry's ghosted lightly over his overly sensitive body. He flipped their positions to

have Tom sitting in his lap.

Harry whispered a spell that he had heard the boys in the dorm talk about and he had personally used some of them himself when he was in a hurry to get going with some _past _lovers of his...

Tom felt his arse get stretched and lubed up before Harry grabbed his hips and placed him slowly onto the head of his erect cock.

Tom moaned loudly and told Harry to wait a bit before he slowly lowered himself down fully onto Harry. He gave himself a few minutes to get used to Harry's girth before slowly starting to bounce.

"_Aren't you thirsty for my cock? I love the way your pretty little arse clenches around it. So tight..."_Harry hissed.

Tom threw his head back and moaned Harry's name like a prayer. He picked up the pace and the slapping of skin sounds became louder.

At that, Harry was pushed over the edge. Thick ropes of Harry's cum coated Tom's insides.

Harry panted and he thrust up faster into Tom to get him to cum. After a few minutes, with a final yell, Tom came.

**_—LEMON END—_**

Harry moved his his cock out gently and cleaned them with both wand less magic.

He took in the sight of his exhausted but sated mate. He smirked down at him. "Told ya I'd make you scream my name!"he cackled.

Tom gave him an unfocused frown and said tiredly: "Shut up...you...you... bloody Gryffindor!"

Harry chuckled. "_Scourgify_" he said ,and soon both of them were clean. Harry helped a dazed Tom into his underwear and pajamas and set him back down to lay on the couch.

"Thanks, Potty,"Tom thanked Harry.

"Anytime." Harry replied as he slipped on his underwear.

The room started to fade to black.

"Bye Potty, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tom-Tom, get some rest. You're gonna need it."said Harry ,cackling.

Blackness.

Harry opened his eyes to a beautiful sunset in Diagon Alley.


End file.
